Damien Roshan
Category:Characters Appearance As a member of Hayll's 100 families Damien was born into a world of wealth and power. He was taught from a young age that a man's image mattered. That what he projected to the world was how others saw him. It was something he took to heart. He knows how to dress to lure, he knows how to dress to appear unimportant and he knows how to dress to get the attention of every man and woman in the room. He prefers if not needing to dress for an occasion to wear loose fitting shirts and dress pants. He keeps his black hair short. He has no telling moles or scars, though his life has not been one without pain. Tatoos were not even a consideration to his family or indeed to himself so he is free of ink. Damien is a young man by long lived standards however he has yet to reach his prime. He was ringed as soon as he reached the age of majority lest he become a threat to the women in his household or indeed in the Hayllian court. When the rebellion began his ring broke along with that of every male slave in Hayll. Personality Damien is smart, but quiet. He has learned to keep his mouth shut from his time at court. He has learned how to be invisible in a room full of people and how to be the center of attention so no one can touch him. He has a mischievous streak that loves jokes and pranks but also a serious side when it comes to his family. He has his own unshakable morality that has guided him through the courts, but has also gotten him strapped to the whipping post more than once. History As he was growing up Damien was a mischievous boy, oblivious to the troubles faced by the world around him. He filled his days playing games and pulling pranks. usually on his parents or older brother. However as he grew the horrors of the world hit closer to home. He was from a powerful family, so money was never an issue for him, however when he turned 17 his older brother, a Warlord Prince like himself was gifted with an Opal jewel as his descent. When he left the alter guards from the Queen's court were there to take him. When he returned he wasn't the same man he had been before. It was only a few months until he was taken away from his family for good. One of the Queens at court had taken a fancy to him and decided she wanted him for a play thing. What they returned to the family wasn't the man that Damien had called brother... but rather a shell of a man. In the end Damien's brother took his own life rather than live with what had been done to him. Damien dreaded his own descent day. When the darkness gifted him with the Opal as well he screamed out in horror. The guards came for him too, and ringed him. A symbol that he was now a slave to the court of Hayll. They would do to him what they willed, his family, his caste and his power didn't matter any more. When you were ringed, you did what the witches said or you faced pain and death. Damien wasn't as strong as his brother. He couldn't take his own life. A Queen had been born into their family, but she wasn't whole. The Darkness had seen fit to take the gift of sight from Keaira, so Damien decided he had to live for his little cousin, for she was almost like a sister to him. She was safe from the courts, at least, Marcella didn't want a broken queen serving her. Even if all that was broken was her eyes, but she wasn't safe from the ones like him. The ringed males who wanted to take revenge on women for their slavery. When the rebellion came it was both a blessing and a curse. He was free but Keaira was in more danger than she ever had been. The males of the court were free and looking for revenge. The Queens were the ones who took the worst of it, for it had been Queens that had oppressed them, tortured them, killed them. Damien couldn't make them see that not every queen was as bad as Marcella. So he had to guard his little Cousin. Keep her and his family safe. After all wasn't that what they were all meant to do, Serve and protect. Recent Events Once Freed Damien returned to the Queen he truly had served his whole life, his Cousin Kaeira. He did his best to secure her safety in troubled times, turning to a friend in a high tier of the currently ruling rebellion faction. Tamar had "served" with him in several courts under Marcella's rule and the two had developed a bond of trust through their experiences together. However they were discovered, a friend of Tamar's betrayed them to a group who believed that all Queens were not worth protecting and so they came after Damien and his Cousin. They escaped narrowly with little more than the clothes on their backs. They took refuge in a red moon house where they were then discovered by Tamar's boss from the rebellion, known commonly as a Queen killer. This man, Christoff L'Louche then took them to his home and offered Kaeira his protection while she tried to at last fulfill her dream of forming a court and bringing peace back to war torn Hayll. Shortly after a party was held to recruit men and women willing to serve, Damien, Tamar and Christoff in fear for Kaeira's ongoing safety convince her to have her virgin night ceremony performed. Things went horribly wrong however, a imposter took the place of the trusted man who was supposed to perform the right and attacked the girl whilst raping her and left her for dead. Believing her to be gone from this world Damien has began a dogged pursuit of her killer, starting with the most obvious and least trusted suspect in his eyes, Christoff. When it is later shown that Christoff is not the killer Damien's mind shatters and in his madness he begins to trek to Bellafaire hoping to find the true killer there. Thread Timeline #The Blind Queen #Dinner with the Family #Persecution #Arrival #Confessions in Safety #A New Start #Dagger in the Shadows #Auspicious Introductions #Party Planning #A Night to Remember #Bailed up over Breakfast #Mistakes and Regret #Sorrow and Strategy #Grief and Madness